Hikari to Kage no Kyori
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Aku adalah Bayangan, tapi semakin kuat cahaya semakin gelap pula bayangannya dan semakin menonjolkan kecerahan cahayanya... "Aku akan menjadi bayangan untuk cahayamu..." A New Project form Mikazuki Hikari, Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hikari to Kage no Kyori**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Reality (AR)-sedikit, Out of Character (OOC)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Dulu, saat ia masih mengenakan seragam SMP-nya, ia memiliki orang yang dia sayangi, ia meng anggap orang itu sebagai cahaya dan ia sebagai bayangannya, hubungan mereka bisa dibilang sangat baik, mengingat kedekatan mereka yang bisa dibilang sedikit tidak lazim untuk dua orang pria yang memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat.

Kini, musim telah berubah, ranting pohon yang tertutup oleh selimut musim dingin mulai menyembulkan kelopak merah muda sebagai tanda pergantian musim

Ya... Musim semi.

Kuroko Tetsuya 16 tahun, melangkah di tengah keramaian sepanjang pintu masuk SMA Seirin, sekolah barunya. Di tengah hamparan kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran meja meja tertata rapih dengan para senior yang duduk sambil mempromosikan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, mulai dari senior yang memakai seragam otentik khas cabang olahraga mereka sampai senior yang membagikan _flyer _kepada para junior yang lewat.

Ditengah keramaian, tidak ada satu pun orang yang menyadari keberadaannya, yaa, itu lah salah satu kelebihan pria mungil ber iris ocean blue itu, jarang sekali yang bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Kuroko melangkah ke arah sebuah papan mading, ia memastikan dimana lokasi ekstrakurikuler basket, di sebuah kertas putih yang tertempel di dinding, tergambar lokasi stand ekstrakurikuler basket yang pas bersebelahan dengan ekstrakurikuler _american football_.

Kuroko bisa melihat 2 orang senior wanita dan pria yang duduk di meja dengan poster bertuliskan ekstrakurikuler basket, sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria besar berambut dual tone merah hitam dengan alis bercabang yang nampaknya juga tertarik dengan basket.

Aida Riko, Hyuuga Junpei, Kagami Taiga itulah nama kedua senior dan pria bertubuh tinggi besar yang sedang terlibat dalam sebuah perdebatan. Ditangan Kagami terdapat seorang senior bernama Koganei Shinji yang sedari tadi ia bawa di lengannya, serta Izuki Shun, dan Mitobe Rinnosuke yang datang menyusul kemudian.

Karena menurut Kuroko mereka terlalu sibuk berurusan dengan Kagami, dan sibuk memperdebatkan tentang anak itu, dan juga mengingat kalau ia tidak mungkin, atau sama sekali tidak akan disadari keberadaannya, tangan mungilnya mengambil pulpen yang dekat dengannya dan menuliskan namanya di form pendaftaran.

.

.

.

Setelahnya Kuroko menjalani seleksi aneh ala Aida Riko yang juga ternyata adalah pelatih mereka, dimana ia menyeleksi seseorang dari bentuk tubuh dan massa otot seseorang, one on one dengan Kagami, serta melihat porsi makan Kagami yang luar binasa- yah luar binasa, karena memang tidak ada manusia biasa yang mungkin bisa menghabiskan sebuah hamburger dengan porsi sebanyak itu- membawanya pulang bersama pria tinggi itu, menjelaskan tentang ke lima sahabatnya yang memiliki gelar _Kiseki no Seidai _membuatnya berkata kepada pria yang baru dikenalnya itu dengan perkataan

"Kamu tidak dapat melakukannya sendiri, aku juga memutuskan..."

"Aku adalah bayangan, tapi semakin kuat cahaya semakin gelap pula bayangannya dan semakin menonjolkan kecerahan cahayanya..."

"Aku akan menjadi bayangan untuk cahayamu..."

**Hikari to Kage no Kyori**

By : Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Aku adalah Bayangan untuk Cahayamu

"Oooii Baka! Jangan muncul tiba tiba seperti itu." Kagami terkejut karena Kuroko yang muncul secara tiba tiba seperti barusan, 'entah mengapa dia selalu melakukan hal seperti itu' batin Kagami.

"Rasanya tidak pantas seorang Bakagami seperti kau, berkata seperti itu padaku." Iris ocean blue itu bahkan tidak berkedip sama sekali, dan tubuhnya pun tidak bergeming.

"Sudah hentikan Kagami! jangan bertindak bodoh seperti itu." Hyuuga dengan urat marah yang terukir di dahinya menyeret Kagami ke tempat latihan, Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya diam pun mengikuti senpai dan bakagami yang baru saja di marahi oleh Hyuuga, entah mengapa memang Kuroko merasa sedikit lebih pintar daripada temannya yang keras kepala itu, begitu pikirnya.

-=Lapangan Basket Indoor SMU Seirin 17:00=-

Setelah selesai latihan, seperti biasa Kuroko dan Kagami menghabiskan waktu berdua dan makan ditempat biasa, Kuroko hanya minum segelas Vanilla Milkshake sedangkan Kagami dengan selera makan diluar akal sehat itu menghabiskan selusin burger sendirian.

"Nee, jadi menurutmu, bagaimana temanmu yang akan kita hadapi di latih tanding pertama kita nanti?" Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil terus mengunyah burger yang ada ditangannya.

"Siapa maksudmu?" Kuroko menyeruput kembali milkshakenya.

"Itu looh, dari SMU Kaijou itu, lagi pula kau kenapa sih tidak bisa makan sedikit lebih rapih, seperti anak kecil saja." Kagami menyeka mulut Kuroko yang basah karena Milkshake yang ia minum.

Merasa yang dimaksudkan pria dihadapannya adalah sahabatnya Kise Ryouta, Kuroko menelan milkshake di mulutnya lalu memberikan beberapa penjelasan, wajahnya sedikit merona karena bagian yang di sentuh Kagami barusan masih terasa panas di wajahnya.

Kise Ryouta salah seorang dari _Kiseki no Seidai _yang sesuai dengan namanya _Ki_ yang berasal dari kata _Ki-iro_, yang berarti kuning, memliki surai serta manik Kuning keemasan, seorang pria yang bekerja sebagai seorang model, sebagai _Kiseki no Seidai_, kemampuan mengkopi Kise bisa dibilang sangat melampaui rata rata, ia bisa mengkopi cara bermain lawan hanya dengan sekali pandang.

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu mulutmu saja masih berantakan, bakagami." Kuroko menjilat sudut bibir Kagami, sontak membuat pria itu tersipu.

"Oii, temee, apa yang kau lakukan!" Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya, semburat kemerahan itu nampak menjalar hingga ketelinganya.

"Hanya membalas perbuatanmu yang tadi." Jawab Kuroko datar.

Seorang wanita yang duduk disamping mereka terkekeh melihat tingkah mereka berdua, Kagami yang tak sengaja melihat wanita itu seketika bertambah malu, dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke kaca yang ada di sebelahnya, melihat wajahnya yang terrefleksi sempurna di kaca restoran itu, membuatnya semakin merasa bodoh, siapa yang mengira seorang Kuroko Tetsuya akan melakukan hal se memalukan itu? batinya dalam hati, ia menyudutkan pandangannya melihat ke arah anak itu, di luar dugaan, pada ekspresinya yang hampir tidak berubah itu terlihat semburat tipis yang cukup kentara.

.

.

.

"Nee, Kuroko." Kagami memantulkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya berulang kali sementara si biru sedang mengencangkan tali sepatunya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai bisa memilihku menjadi cahaya untukmu, banyak senpai kita di klub yang memiliki kemampuan jauh lebih hebat dariku." Kagami melepaskan bola basket yang ada di tangannya, membiarkannya menggelinding ke arah ring dan mendekati anak itu.

"Otsukaresama desu." Kuroko menyerahkan sehelai handuk ketangan Kagami.

"Oii baka, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu, jawab dulu pertanyaanku itu!" Kagami menyeka wajah dan rambutnya dengan handuk, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk meniriskan keringat yang masih bersarang di rambutnya, dan melemparkan handukitu kembali pada Kuroko.

"Jangan dimakaan! Aku maluu!" Kagami terkejut melihat anak itu memasukkan handuk yang bekas keringatnya kedalam mulutnya dan masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa apa, wajahnya merah seperti tomat, ingin rasanya ia meledak sekarang juga.

"Jadi hal lucu seperti ini juga masih tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu?" tepis anak itu dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Lucu Kepalamu! Cepat jawab!" rona wajah Kagami semakin menjadi jadi.

Kuroko bangkit dari posisinya, mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata Kagami, walau ia harus menjingkatkan kakinya mengingat tinggi mereka, namun anak biru muda itu berusaha menatap iris pria itu lekat.

"Kagami-kun orangnya berbeda, Kagami-kun itu spesial, aku merasa nyaman berada dekat Kagami-kun, maka dari itu aku memilih Kagami-kun, apa itu sudah cukup bagimu?" jawabnya.

'Uwaaah besarnya, manis wajahnya mulus seperti perempuan, badannya juga mungil, apa dia benar benar anak laki-laki?' batin Kagami yang pertama kali melihat Kuroko Tetsuya dari jarak sedekat ini, iris ocean blue teduh itu seakan menelan keseluruhan iris merah milik Kagami sampai ia tidak bisa berpaling.

'Oiii ooiii apa sih yang aku pikirkan, Kuroko, apa kau benar benar memikirkan apa yang kau ucapkan barusan? Tidak kah kau bisa lebih peka sedikit dengan kata katamu?' batinnya bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang kian mirip kepiting rebus itu.

"Ah, maa... baiklah kalau begitu maumu." Kagami mengelus surai biru muda itu lembut.

Semburat tipis menyeruak di pipi anak itu dan tangannya menjangkau ke area yang di elus Kagami barusan.

"Apakah yang barusan itu sangat berarti bagimu?" Kagami terkekeh melihat anak itu masih saja memegangi kepalanya.

"Iie, betsuni..." wajah Kuroko malah tertunduk lesu, air wajahnya pun mulai berubah menjadi sedikit lebih sendu.

Kagami heran dan berfikir sejenak, 'bisa juga ia membuat ekspresi seperti ini?' pikirnya dan merasa sedikit tidak enak karena merasa sudah melakukan suatu hal yang salah.

Kuroko yang merasa Kagami menyadari pergantian ekspresinya yang mendadak itu sontak merubah ekspresinya menjadi ekpresinya semula, yaa... satu hal mengenai sentuhan, satu hal yang belum bisa dan ia merasa masih terlalu cepat bagi Kagami untuk mengetahuinya, juga makna kata bayangan dan cahaya yang ia utarakan pada Kagami senja itu, untuk sementara anak itu berfikir untuk menyimpan hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri, ia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya dan membuat Kagami terlibat dengan masa lalunya yang mungkin baginya hanya merepotkan saja, ia juga tidak mau Kagami nanti akan membencinya kalau ia mengetahui hal tersebut.

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya keluar lapangan, terik matahari mulai terasa menyengat karena sang raja siang sudah bertakhta diatas kepala mereka, ia mengulurkan tangannya berharap Kagami meraihnya lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Maa ii kaa... kalau kau memang memaksa, kau manis kalau tersenyum seperti itu, baka..." Kagami mengelus kepala anak itu sekali lagi dan ikut berjalan keluar lapangan bersama dengan pria biru muda itu.

"Kau juga harus berusaha keras untuk melawan Kise-kun besok, seperti yang kubilang, meraih kaki para Kiseki no Seidai saja kau masih terbilang belum pantas." Kuroko berusha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Haaii~ Kantouku." Ledek Kagami.

"Urusai yo, bakagami..." Kuroko memajukan bibirnya.

"Wakatteru yoo.."

.

.

.

-=SMU Kaijou 10:00 =-

"Kurokooochiiiiiiiiiii!" sesosok pria berambut kuning berlari kencang ke arah pria biru yang lebih pendek, seakan sudah tidak bertemu dengan anak itu dalam jangka waktu yang panjang.

"Bisa tidak, tidak usah bertindak norak seperti itu?" Kuroko memukul pelan kepala sahabat lamanya itu.

"Kurokocchiiii~ setelah kau menolak undanganku untuk bergabung dengan kami secara dingin, aku terus menangis di balik bantalku setiap malam ssuu~" Pria berambut kuning itu merengek.

"Percuma Kise-kun, aku tidak akan terpengaruh meski kau bilang seperti itu sekalipun..." Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengikuti Kagami dan senpainya yang lain.

"Kurokocchiiiiii! Tunggu aku ssuuuuu! Aku kan yang punya sekolah ssuuuuu!" Kise mengejar Kurokocchinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

-=SMU Kaijou 3:00 pm=-

"Uwaaaaah, aku tidak percaya kita kalah ssuuuuu!" raungan tangisan Kise terdengar dari halaman belakang SMU Kaijou, anak itu tidak berhenti menangis semenjak kekalahan 100-98 pada latih tanding pertamanya melawan Kurokocchi.

"Tidak usah berlebihan begitu Ahoo! Kita kan cuman kalah dalam sebuah latih tanding" Kasamatsu Yukio menendang bokong pria Kuning yang sedari tadi menurutnya bertingkah lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya.

"Tinggal kan aku sendiri ssuuuu!" Kise kembali merengek.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, dinginkan kepalamu,dan berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil seperti itu, aku tidak suka melihat wajah menangismu itu tau..." Kasamatsu memalingkan wajahnya yang merona, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengembalikan semangatnya, begitu batinnya, lalu ia melangkah pergi.

Kise membasuh wajahnya, pertama kalinya ia dikalahkan dalam sebuah pertandingan, apalagi dikalahkan dengan orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui, wajahnya sudah nampak basah, air yang mengalir dari kran dan air matanya yang mengalir pun tidak lagi dapat dibedakan.

"Hari ini memang adalah hari sialmu, tapi tak kusangka kalau kau benar benar akan kalah." Sebuah suara datang mendekat pada Kise, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara itu, seorang pria berambut hijau berkacamata berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Kau datang menonton ya Midorimacchi?" tukas Kise.

Midorima Shintarou, salah satu dari Kiseki no Seidai yang memiliki keahlian shooting, ia bisa melakukan shoot dari sudut mana saja pada lapangan, selalu mengandalkan ramalan bintang pada acara Oha-Asa yang ia saksikan setiap paginya, selalu nampak terlihat bersama dengan Kazunari Takao yang entah mengapa selalu setia mendampinginya.

"Jangan galak galak begitu Shin-chan..." dengan nafas yang tersengal Takao mendekati dua orang mantan teman satu tim itu.

"Urusaaii nodayo!" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Naaa~ Shin-chan karena kita kebetulan kita sudah terlambat, lebih baik kita pulang saja." Nafas Takao masih tersengal.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak ingin berlama lama berurusan dengan orang bodoh seperti dia, cepat kayuh lagi sepedanya Takao!" perintah si Tsundere megane itu malu malu.

"Tapi aku kan baru saja mengayuuh?" wajah pria pendek itu memelas.

"Diam saja dan cepat kayuh sepedahnya!" Midorima melangkah menuju chariot yang mereka bawa hingga kemari.

"Aikawarazu da naa~ Midorimacchi~" Kise terkekeh melihat tingkah si rambut hijau itu.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu nodayo!" bentak Midorima.

"Haaiii~"

.

.

.

-=Skip Time After Seihou Match=-

-=Sore Hari 05:00 =-

"Anoo saa, Kuroko.." panggil Kagami.

"Hn?" Kuroko memainkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak berfikir untuk membawanya lebih jauh?" Kagami menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, irama berjalan mereka yang semula sama mendadak berubah menjadi sedikit sumbang karena ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan pria yang lebih besar itu.

"Ituu, memang sebenarnya terdengar aneh, tapi apa kau tidak merasa ada suatu kecocokan diantara kita berdua?" wajah Kagami merona.

"Maksudmu?" anak itu mencoba menghindar, ia tau benar apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kagami, namun ia berusaha mencoba untuk terlihat tidak peka.

"Aku dan kamu, ber paa—" gigi Kagami beradu, berusaha menahan perkataannya,bibir bawahnya gemetar, sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat.

Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir kalau Kagami berfikir seperti ini padanya, seakan membawa kembali kenangan bersama dengan pria itu pada kenyataan yang sudah sedemikian rupa ia bangun, melupakan kenyataan pahit yang pernah ia alami dulu.

-=Flash Back=-

"Ano saaa, Aomine-kun..." wajah pria mungil itu merona.

"Nanda Tetsu?" Aomine Daiki melepaskan Gori-gori-kun yang ada di mulutnya.

"Apakah tidak lebih baik kalau kau dan aku itu menjalin suatu hal yang lebih..." Kuroko Tetsuya muda mencoba menyembunyikan rona pada wajahnya, ia menarik lengan baju pria indigo berkulit gelap yang berjalan sedikit lebih cepat darinya itu.

Tidak menjawab apa apa, Aomine meletakkan tangannya pada kepala anak itu dan mengelus surai biru muda itu lembut, air mukanya yang datar berubah menjadi lebih tenang.

"Kalau tidak dicoba, kita tidak akan tahu kan?" jawab Aomine.

"Kise-kun bagaimana?"mengingat kedekatan mereka berdua, pria biru muda itu pun langsung nampak seperti putus asa.

"Kau adalah bayanganku, dan aku adalah cahayamu, semakin kuat cahaya semakin gelap pula bayangannya dan semakin menonjolkan kecerahan cahayanya, bukankah kita tercipta untuk tujuan tersebut?" Aomine tersenyum.

"Aah... hai..." wajah Kuroko merona mendengar jawaban Aomine barusan tangan mungil yang sedari tadi menggenggam lengan baju partnernya itu, turun kebagian tangan besar milik Aomine dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sampai kapan kau bisa menggodaku seperti ini terus hah?"Aomine meniadakan jarak diantara bibir mereka dan mencium lembut bibir kemerahan Kuroko.

"Daisuki da yo, Tetsu..." Senyum hangatnya kembali terpancar diwajahnya.

"Aku membencimu Ahomine..." rona di wajah Kuroko semakin menjadi jadi.

.

.

.

-=Flash Back=-

"Tetsu, aku tidak berpikir kau salah tapi..." Aomine berjalan semakin cepat.

"Aku tidak bisa..." tukasnya.

Kuroko menatap nanar kearah punggung Aomine yang berjalan didepannya,tangannya yang mengepalkan sebuah tinju dan berharap kekasihnya itu akan mengembalikan tinjunya seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan apa yang kucari, satu satunya yang bisa mengalahkan aku adalah aku." Lanjut Aomine yang melangkah pergi ke arah ring kubu lawan mereka.

-=End of Flash Back=-

Seakan ingin berharap waktu berputar kembali, namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan Kagami untuk tidak berkata demikian, bayang bayang sosok seorang Aomine Daiki yang membuatnya kecewa dengan Keegoisannya itu, membuat ia tidak bisa menjawab tawaran Kagami, rasa trauma akan hal yang dahulu itu masih membayangi dirinya.

Kagami yang sudah bosan menunggu, mendekatkan wajahnya, memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan mencium bibirnya. Mata Kuroko sontak terbelalak, wajahnya memerah, namun anehnya air matanya mengalir.

"Kagami-kun..." nafas Kuroko tersengal karena ciuman yang dibuat Kagami barusan.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan sedari tadi, dan apakah barusan bisa merubah pikiranmu yang seperti batu itu untuk berpikir lebih jernih?" wajah Kagami berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

Kuroko tesenyum, segala gusar dan kebimbangan dalam hatinya seakan sirna, dia memberanikan dirinya, menjingkatkan kakinya dan mengecup bibir Kagami yang masih gemetar itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku adalah bayanganmu, kau adalah cahayaku tapi semakin kuat cahaya semakin gelap pula bayangannya dan semakin menonjolkan kecerahan cahayanya, aku akan menjadi bayangan untuk cahayamu itu." Kuroko kembali tersenyum.

"Kuroko..." Kagami mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu, wajahnya yang manis, perilaku nya yang tenang, serta perawakannya yang mungil, membuatnya ingin melindungi anakitu dari segala apa yang mungkin bisa membahayakannya, dan Kagami yakin, ia bisa melakukan hal itu, asal anak itu selalu ada bersamanya.

"Warui warui... aku mengganggu adegan percintaan ala roman picisan ini, aku hanya kebetulan lewat jadi tidak bermaksud mengganggu." Sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi berkulit gelap itu tengah asik mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya, sorot muka yang seperti ingin menantang seseorang untuk berkelahi terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Aomine-kun..." pupil mata Kuroko menyempit, ia melepaskan pelukan Kagami dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada rekan tim, tidak, orang yang pernah menjadi kekasih dan cahayanya itu.

"Sepertinya mainan barumu itu, menarik juga, TETSU!" Aomine menyeringai.

-=To be Continued=-

.

.

.

-=Author Note=-

Yoshaaaa~ aku kembaliiii~ ga nyangka balik balik kena WB bikin multi chap~ pingin coba bikin Canon siiih, tapiiii kali ini, for a little hint for this new project of mine~ disini Mika bakal masukin beberapa Canon dan Possible pairing buat bikin fic yang ini jadi lebih berwarna~ udah itu aja hint buat cenayang cenayangannya XDD *laugh* *disambit gunting*

Anyway~ Leave jejak setelah membaca yoo~

Masih membutuhkan dukungan readers tertjintah dan kakak kakak Author yang kebetulan mamphir buat baca fic hasil semedi di kelud ini dan meninggalkan ripiu dan keripik yang leghit leghit kalau bisa sedikit pedes juga ga apa *kangen di ripiu boo~*

Miss You Guys~ sumpah kangen nge stalkin story dan ngerepres tiap 3 jam sekali buat mantau *rajin juga kau yaaah~ dasar NEET* /kenapa curhat?

Flame, Bash masih diterima dengan lapang dada~ terserah kalian mau punya pendapat apa meurut saya itu membangun.

Selamat menunggu kelanjutannya minnacchiii~

Read and Review

Mind to Review my Fic?

Sign

Mikazuki Hikari


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikari to Kage no Kyori**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Kuroko.T, Kagami.T slight Aomine.D Sakurai.R

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Reality (AR)-sedikit, Out of Character (OOC)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

"Sepertinya mainan barumu itu, menarik juga, TETSU!" Aomine menyeringai.

.

.

.

Kuroko lari dengan sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Kagami dan Aomine , dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Aomine disaat seperti itu, hatinya kacau.

Kagami yang melihat hal tersebut membalikan badannya yang sedari tadi terperangah melihat Aomine dan mencoba mengejar Kuroko.

"Percuma, kalau kau kejar, hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya." Ujar Aomine dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam saku kedua sisi celananya.

"O-omaee! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kagami nampak geram, walau ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, ia merasa orang ini telah membuat Kuroko-nya sedih.

"Untuk orang sepertimu, percuma saja dijelaskan." Aomine nampak tidak perduli dengan keadaan Kagami ataupun Kuroko.

"Temeee!" Kagami mengepalkan tinju-nya, ingin sekali ia memukul pria itu sekarang juga namun baginya, perkelahian malah akan memperburuk keadaan nantinya.

"Omoshiroi!" tawa Aomine meledak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kagami terheran, ia memundurkan langkahnya satu hasta.

"Warui, warui, wajahmu yang seakan bisa melindunginya membuatku muak, namun juga membuatku tertawa, siapa namamu?" Aomine mengusap hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"K-Kagami Taiga..." air wajah Kagami pun berubah.

"Aku Aomine Daiki. Kagami Taiga, akan kuingat namamu, jaa naa~ Taiga-chan~" Aomine berbalik, mengangkat tangannya lalu melambaikannya dan pergi.

Kagami diam seribu bahasa, tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, di satu sisi ia tidak suka dengan pria Aomine itu, namun di sisi lainnya ia setuju dengan pemikiran pria itu untuk tidak mengejar Kuroko karena hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya.

.

.

.

**Hikari to Kage no Kyori**

By : Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Mukashi Mukashi no Kyou no Boku

-=Kuroko Tetsuya POV=-

Kenapa ia muncul disaat aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, tidakkah waktu mengizinkan aku untuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi?

Dalam otakku masih dengan jelas bagaimana mereka semua meninggalkanku dan memilih jalan mereka masing masing.

Murasakibara-kun yang sudah tidak mau datang ketempat latihan, Midorima-kun yang menganggapku tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun, Akashi-kun yang kerap mengganti posisiku dengan orang lain, Kise-kun yang lebih memilih Aomine-kun, Momoi-san yang mengkhawatirkan Aomine-kun lebih dari dirinya sendiri, dan Aomine-kun sendiri yang menganggap bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan dirinya kecuali dirinya sendiri dan lebih memilih untuk bermain sendiri tanpa mengandalkan keberadaanku.

Aku bisa melihat seakan mereka menghilang sati persatu dari hadapanku, meninggalkan aku sendirian, melupakan kebersamaan kami sebagai anggota satu tim.

Terlebih Aomine-kun...

Ya...

Terlebih dia yang tidak menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya lagi, seperti dengan sengaja menghilangkan dan meniadakan hubungan diantara kami.

Dan akhirnya aku sadar, mengapa pada saat kali pertama Kagami-kun menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dengan cara yang sama seperti aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Aomine-kun. Cara dia memelukku, tangan dinginnya yang menyentuh kepalaku, dan manis bibirnya yang hangat menyentuh bibirku...

DeJa Vu...

Ya, rasanya aku mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti waktu itu, dahulu awalnya aku juga diperlakukan istimewa oleh Aomine-kun, dan aku sekaran seperti merasakannya kembali, Skenario lama yang sangat ingin kubuang... namun aku tahu, ini semua bukanlah sebuah kenyataan yang mudah, dengan apa aku bisa melaluinya, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Nafasku yang tersengal membawaku kesebuah taman yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku, warna langit juga sudah mulai gelap, udara semakin dingin, aku tidak memakai jaketku hari ini, aku mengambil dompet yang ada didalam saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan koin 500 yen dari dalamnya.

Aku mendekati sebuah mesin penjual minuman, memasukkan koin 500 yen tadi kedalamnya dan membeli sekaleng _Oshiruko_ dengan harapan untuk menghangatkan tubuhku dari angin malam.

Setelah kaleng itu keluar, aku mengambilnya lalu mengarah ke arah kursi panjang yang terletak bersebelahan dengan lampu taman dan duduk disana.

'Kalengnya hangat' begitu pikirku saat permukaan kulit tanganku bersentuhan dengan permukaan kaleng _Oshiruko_ yang masih belum terbuka, dengan sigap aku membukanya dan meminumnya sedikit, ditemani oleh serangga malam yang mengerubungi lampu taman temaram san suara kucing yang terdengar dari kejauhan, aku menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum sedikit.

-=Normal POV=-

Suara nafas yang memburu kian mendekat, membuat pria berambut biru yang sedari tadi merenung terbelalak.

Diluar dugaan, sumber suara helaan nafas berasal dari Kagami yang sekarang nampak lelah akibat berlari.

"Oii t-temee, apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah?!" nafasnya masih memburu.

"K-Kagami-kun?" dengan sekaleng Oshiruko ditangannya Kuroko menatap nanar kearah Kagami.

'Ia mengejarku sampai kesini? Ah! Bukan, lebih tepatnya, ia mencariku sampai kesini?' batin Kuroko

-=Flash Back=-

-=Kagami Taiga POV=-

Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh anak itu sih? Siapa sebenarnya Aomine Daiki yang barusan itu? Sampai bisa membuatnya sesedih seperti barusan itu.

Walau pria itu bilang untuk tidak perlu mengejarnya,tapi aku tidak bisa tidak mengejarnya, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi antara dia dan pria itu.

Aku pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan perkataan Aomine itu dan pergi mencarinya, sejujurnya, kemana sebetulnya ia pergi? Wajahnya nampak risau, aku bisa melihat cahaya pada bola matanya yang seakan redup, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres...

-=Normal POV=-

Kagami berlari tidak menentu, di carinya di setiap lokasi yang memungkinkan anak itu berada, termasuk kembali kesekolah, namun hasilnya Nihil.

Furihata bilang ia tidak melihat Kuroko kembali, demikian juga dengan Izuki dan Koganei, bertanya pada Mitobe senpai merupakan suatu kesalahan besar ia tidak mungkin berbicara.

Kagami bertanya pada Riko dan Hyuuga yang sedang berkemas untuk pulang, dan jawaban yang sama terlontar dari mulutnya.

Kemana gerangan sebetulnya Kuroko pergi?

Kagami bertanya pada Riko lokasi rumah Kuroko, dan Riko memberikan alamatnya, dan memutuskan untuk mencarinya kerumah, sedikit tidak sopan memang kelihatannya,namun apa boleh buat, ia tidak mau Kuroko terus menerus terlibat dalam suatu masalah, Kagami tidak mau orang yang ia sayang terlibat sesuatu yang merepotkan dirinya.

Kagami berlari meninggalkan sekolah, dan menuju ke alamat yang diberikan Riko, sebelum benar benar mencapai lokasi yang dituju, langkah Kagami berhenti pada sebuah taman dan melihat pria biru muda itu duduk disana termenung.

-=End of Flash back=-

"Kubilang, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Bukannya malah melihatku seperti sedang melihat setan!" Kagami menjitak kepala pria mungil itu.

"Aaaah~ sakiiit~" Kuroko mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Sakit kepalamu?! Aku saja tidak mengeluarkan tenagaku barusan." Kagami jengkel.

"Memang yang sakit kepalaku." Elak Kuroko.

"Supaya kau bisa berfikir lebih jernih baka! Apa sih yang ada dalam kepalamu itu?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Iiie, betsuni..." Kuroko mencoba untuk tidak menjawab.

"Matamu bengkak, habis menangis yah?" Kagami memperhatikan tonjolan yang timbul di mata Kuroko dengan bola mata yang sedikit berubah kemerahan, lalu ia memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, bagi Kagami Kuroko terlihat seperti anak kucing yang kesepian, tatapan datar yang biasanya seakan menghilang menjadi sorotan sayu yang nampak kesepian.

"Kau memikirkan pria Aomine tadi yah?" tatapan Kagami mengarah lurus kearah anak yang sedari tadi kepalanya tetunduk lesu.

Ia hanya mengangguk.

Kagami benar benar kehabisan akal, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kuroko sekali lagi, untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan setidaknya untuk berkomunikasi dengan anak itu.

Kuroko terkejut, pupil matanya mengecil, namun perlahan ia meleleh dalam manis ciuman Kagami dan mulai menangis, aroma tubuh Kagami serta sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan manis, mampu meluluh lantakkan emosinya, dan membuatnya mengalir lebih tenang bersama dengan ritme ciuman Kagami yang sepertinya tidak ingin ia pergi dari sisinya, dan Kuroko paham akan hal itu, sebuah ciuman yang manis, namun menyiratkan berbagai macam emosi... Amarah, Kesepian, Rasa Takut Kehilangan, serta rasa cinta berpaut seirama dengan bibir mereka yang saling berpagutan.

Sesaat setelah Kagami melepaskan ciuman, Kagami bertanya hal yang sedari tadi Kuroko tidak mau menjawabnya, dan akhirnya anak itu menjawabnya, ia menceritakan bagaimana kekecewaannya terhadap teman temannya serta perasaannya kepada Aomine dulu, dan disitu Kagami berjanji, bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan Tetsu sendiri lagi.

"Kau tidak akan merasakan sendirian lagi, ada senpai dan teman teman kita yang menemanimu sekarang, kami semua yang ada di Seirin adalah temanmu." Kagami tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Kuroko.

"T-teman...?" tanya Kuroko yang menatap kearah Kagami dengan tatapan penuh tanya, ia merasakan ibu jari Kagami menyeka ujung matanya dari air matanya yang jatuh, dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Iya, teman, kami semua temanmu." Tukas Kagami.

Kuroko paham betul maksud Kagami, ya dia bukan lah lagi Kuroko Tetsuya si Phantom Sixthman SMP Teikou, ia sekarang adalah murid kelas satu SMU Seirin, dan ia tahu, bahwa sudah saatnya ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dirinya yang dahulu, dan melangkah maju kedepan bersama dengan Kagami.

.

.

.

-=Backwards Time, Aomine Daiki Side=-

-=SMU Touo=-

Aomine Daiki masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah dan melangkahkan kakinya keruangan klub, ia membuka pintu dengan sekali tendangan yang sontak orang yang berada di dalamnya terkejut, kebetulan di dalam hanya ada Imayoshi, Sakurai, dan Momoi, Satsuki terlihat terkejut dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, Sakurai gemetar menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, mata nya tertutup, sedangkan Imayoshi hanya tersenyum.

"Dai-chaan, doushitano?" tanya Momoi

Daiki tidak menjawab, wajahnya nampak geram, Satsuki mendekat perlahan dan mencoba bicara padanya, namun Daiki menepis setiap omongannya lalu pergi keluar.

Satsuki mengejarnya dan menemukannya sedang berbaring diatas atap seperti biasanya.

"Dai-chaaan, tidak baik berdiam diri begitu terus, ada apa sih?" Satsuki nampak cemas tidak biasanya pria itu kesal sampai menendang pintu seperti itu.

"Aku bertemu dengan Tetsu." Jawabnya singkat dengan harapan Satsuki tidak melanjutkan omongannya dan menghujaminya dengan pertanyaan lain, tapi kenyataan berbeda dari yang ia harapkan.

"Bagus dong?" tanya Momoi.

"Dia bersama pria lain." Nada bicaranya semakin terdengar jengkel.

"Berciuman?" tanya wanita merah jambu itu.

JLEB! Waaw, Satsuki harusnya kau lebih peka sedikit, Aomine Daiki-sama sekarang membalikkan badannya membelakangi Satsuki.

"Maa, maa, lagian Dai-chan sendiri yang memutuskan Tetsu-kun waktu itu." Momoi meyibak rambutnya.

"Kalau sudah tahu diam."

"Cemburu?" ledek Momoi.

"Bisa ga sih bodoh ditempat lain." Daiki semakin kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Momoi padanya.

"Araa! Sepertinya kau membutuhkan waktu sendiri, maa ii kaa... aku pulang dulu yaaah, pelatih dan aku harus menyusun ulang menu latihan kita, tadi dia sudah memberikanku _soft copy_-nya." Satsuki mengambil jarak dari Daiki dan bersiap pergi.

"Hn." Aomine menjawab dengan hidungnya.

"Bisa ga sih jawab lebih sopan sedikit?" Satsuki merengut, namun Daiki tidak mengindahkan ucapannya, akhirnya manajernya itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Tetsu..." Aomine menengadahkan pandangannya kelangit, gambaran Tetsu berciuman dengan pria Kagami itu masih tergambar dibenaknya, lamunannya terus mengalir hingga terpecah saat ia menyadari ada orang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Kalau kau laki laki, jangan sembunyi saja, perlihatkan wajahmu, Ryo!" panggil Aomine.

GUBRAAAK!

Si Jamur minta maaf tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri, Aomine bangkit dari tidurnya, mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu anak itu berdiri.

"S-sumimasen, honto ni gomenasai naaa Aomine-kuun!" wajahnya seperti kelinci kecil dengan telinga yang kuyu karena ketakutan.

Daiki mengelus surai anak itu lembut alih alih untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, lebih baik khawatirkan dirimu sendiri." Daiki terkekeh.

"Ano... Aomine-kun..." tubuhnya masih gemetar.

"Nani yo?" Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa tidak bisa kalau aku yang menggantikan Tetsumu itu?" tukas Sakurai.

"Baka, terlalu cepat bagimu untuk melampaui Tetsu." Daiki mengelus surai mahogany itu lagi.

"Tapi... aku menyukai Aomine-kun." Sakurai menatap lekat iris indigo itu dalam dalam.

"Aku tahu itu..." Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hee... darimana bisa?" Sakurai heran, ternyata selama ini dia mengetahui perasaannya terhadap dirinya.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat itu." Aomine tersenyum.

Wajah Sakurai merona, tangannya menggenggam tangan Aomine, Aomine menggenggam balik tangan pria itu mendekatkan pandangan mereka.

"Nee, kalau kau benar menyukaiku, aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa untuk saat ini, berjuanglah" tukas pria berkulit gelap itu.

"H-haaii!" seru Sakurai yang merona.

"Pulang ini, aku ingin makan dirumahmu, kau masak apa?" tanya Aomine.

"S-stew.. EEEEH?K-KERUMAHKU?" Sakurai terkejut hingga melonjak.

"Aku ga ingin pulang, nanti aku bisa keingat Tetsu..." jawabnya, benar saja, banyak benda kenangan mereka berdua di rumah Aomine, dari hadiah ulang tahun pemberian Kuroko untuknya sampai, benda benad kesukaan mereka.

Sakurai sedikit kecewa namun juga senang 'setidaknya, pria yang kukagumi, menginap malam ini dirumahku' begitu pikirnya.

-=To be Continued=-

.

.

.

-=Author Note=-

Yaaaa! Itu dia chapter 2~ besokakan ada chapter 3~ Doakan sajaaaa X3

Mika nulis chapter 3 nya malam ini mumpung semangat XD

Read and Review yaaaah Minnacchiiii :3

Sign

Mikazuki Hikari


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikari to Kage no Kyori**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Kuroko.T, Kagami.T slight Takao.K, Midorima.S

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Reality (AR)-sedikit, Out of Character (OOC)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Chapter 3 - Things that either Superstition or Astrology really can't solved

-=SMU Seirin 07:00=-

Kagami Taiga, 16 tahun, kini tengah menghadapi masa yang orang sebut dengan rasa canggung waktu pertama kali terlihat bersama dengan kekasihnya di depan umum. Memasuki gerbang sekolah, kini ia tidak sendiri lagi, sebuah tangan mungil ada dalam genggamannya, walau begitu pria beralais cabang itu membuat jarak sekitar sepuluh senti dari pria biru muda di sebelahnya.

"O-oii Kuroko, apa kau yakin harus melakukan hal seperti ini di depan banyak orang?" Keringat dingin bercucuran dari kening Kagami, sementara tokoh utama pria kita yang lainnya nampak biasa saja.

"Tentu saja, bukankah sekarang Kagami-kun itu kekasihku?" tukas pria yang tengah asik membenarkan rambutnya dengan tangannya yang sebelah lagi.

"Bukan kah ini terlihat memalukan?!" wajah Kagami sudah tidak karuan.

"Kagami-kun yang membuat segalanya terkesan memalukan." Kuroko menunjuk pada rentang yang Kagami buat diantara mereka.

"M-mmaa... k-kalau memang begitu maumu." Kagami merapatkan jarak yang ia buat. Kini mereka terlihat selaras melihat ritme langkah jalan mereka yang sama, pria biru muda itu tanpa rasa bersalah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kagami.

"O-ooii! Apa kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku tadi?" Kagami berjengit, kepalanya seperti ingin meledak, dan ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya entah dimana, namun dalam hatinya dia senang.

-=Lapangan Basket Indoor Seirin=-

"Yo!" Koganei melambaikan tangannya kepada Kuroko dan Kagami yang baru memasukki lapangan, disebelahnya Mitobe sedang memunguti bola basket yang Hyuuga pakai untuk latihan Shoot barusan. Furihata, Hyuuga, dan Izuki tengah asik mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan pelatih sementara anak kelas satu lainnya sedang berlatih passing.

"Araa! Bukannya aku asing melihat kalian berdua, namun, ummm- berpegangan tangan?" Aida Riko melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengan mereka berdua, seperti yang ia bilang barusan, tidak aneh memang melihat mereka berdua bersamaan, namun perihal berpegangan tangan itu, menurutnya adalah kasus yang lain lagi.

"Aku dan Kagami-kun mulai dari kemarin sore resmi berpacaran." Kuroko mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"O-ooohh..." Riko menganggukan kepalanya, terjadi keheningan yang sedikit tidak enak mengisi lapangan.

"EH! HEEEEEEEEE!" Gaungan serentak dari para senpai dan member lainnya terdengar di keseluruhan lapangan.

"B-berpacaran?! I-itu artinya kalian melakukan hal ini dan hal itu dan yang ini dan yang itu?" Koganei menunjuk ke segala arah seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Belum, tapi mungkin akan." Jawab Kuroko singkat.

"AKAN KEPALAMU! Tte iiu ka, Koganei senpai apa maksudmu yang ini dan yang itu?" wajah Kagami merah padam.

"Y-yaaa, yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri, yang begitu ituu, c-ciuman misalnya, a-aahh bukan yang ituuu tuuuuu!" Koganei menggerakkan dua pasang jarinya keatas dan kebawah sekali lagi hanya bisa mengisyaratkan yang ingin ia katakan, sementara Mitobe hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam.

"Mungkin, tapi mengingat ukuran Kagami-kun yang mungkin sangat besar, akan sedikit sakit rasanya, aku yakin itu." Pria biru muda itu dengan mantap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"MOOU YAMETTEEEE!" Aida Riko, kelas dua, menutupi wajahnya yang merona karena kata kata ambigu dari adik kelasnya, dan berlari meninggalkan posisinya, seperti hendak menghilangkan sesuatu yang barusan terlintas di pikirannya.

Kagami tidak bisa bicara, rasanya ingin pingsan, begitu batinnya, Furihata Kouki yang sudah tidak tahan sudah terkapar di lantai. Koganei dan Mitobe yang hidungnya menitikkan cairan kemerahan hanya bisa menatap dengan mulut yang ternganga, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Oii ooiii ooiiii! Hentikan kalian semua, Riko! Mitobe! Apa apaan kalian, memang nya kalian seorang Fujoshi dan Fudanshi? Sebagai senior yang baik tidak bisakah kalian memberi contoh yang baik, kalian yang lainnya juga! Jangan hanya diam saja seperti orang bodoh! Kau juga Kuroko, kau bisa bisanya mengatakan hal se ekstrim itu dengan mimik wajah yang hampir tidak berubah! Ada apa denganmu?" Sang kapten naik pitam

"Tapi Hyuuga, hidungmu juga..." Izuki menunjuk ke arah hidung sang kapten yang juga mengeluarkan cairan kemerahan.

"Urusaaaii! Damare yo Izuki! Aku tidak membayangkan diriku dengan orang 'itu' melakukan hal yang tidak tidak kok!" wajah nya mendadak menjadi secerah tomat karena Izuki menyinggung hal tersebut.

"Tapi tadi Koganei senpai yang memulainya lebih dulu aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya." Sekali lagi manusia tanpa ekspresi itu membuka mulutnya.

"Iya Hyuuga, aku juga tidak menyebut nama Kiyo-" sebuah tangan melesat dengan cepat membungkan si pelawak garing Seirin itu.

"Izukii~ ada hal yang bisa dibicarakan dengan mudah di depan umum, ada juga yang tidak~" Kacamata Hyuuga berkilat, tangannya mengepalkan sebuah tinju, wajahnya semakin merah padam saat Izuki hampir keceplosan menyebut nama yang dimaksudkan oleh Hyuuga.

"Hentikan perkelahian konyol kalian, setelah ini kita akan menghadapi tiga raja lainnya, apa kalian tidak sebaiknya berlatih lebih keras lagi." Ucap Riko yang sepertinya baru kembali dari kamar mandi, mengingatkan mereka bahwa mereka besok akan menghadapi Shuutoku,dimana salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Seidai_ lainnya berada.

"H-haaiii!" seru seluruh member dengan sigap dan kembali ke posisi mereka masing masing untuk berlatih.

.

.

.

-=Keesokan harinya sebelum pertandingan=-

Sinar matahari yang terik menyinari sebuah chariot kayu yang hendak berhenti di sebuah lapangan parkir, pria berambut hitam yang nampak sangat berpeluh turun dari bangku kemudi, dibelakangnya sang _Shooter Kiseki no Seidai_ bersiap turun sambil membawa lucky item nya di tangan kanan.

Midorima Shintaro, pria berambut hijau dengan kacamata persegi menutupi kedua belah bola mata hijau dan bulu mata yang panjang miliknya, salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Seidai_ dengan keahlian _Shooting_, dengan keahlian nya itu ia bisa menembak dari segala arah di segala sudut lapangan, memiliki kebiasaan untuk percaya dengan ramalan dan astrologi, setiap paginya mendengarkan _Oha-Asa_ yang membuatnya selalu membawa _lucky item_ yang berbeda setiap harinya, tidak jarang _lucky item_nya itu benda yang teramat besar, atau benda yang terkadang bisa membuat Takao terheran heran.

"Ayo lah Shin-chan, jangan bersikap hard to get begitu doong~ bukan kah kita berdua sudah melewati banyak hal tiap malamnya?" Takao menarik lengan baju pria hijau berkacamata yang tengah berjalan cepat sambil membawa sebuah patung _Shigaraki_ di bawah lengan kanannya.

"Urusaaii! Damare! Aku tidak ingin mendengar lawakan tidak masuk akal milikmu itu." Ia menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Bukankah memang kau tidak pernah tertawa dengan lawakanku? Lagi pula Shin-chan, kau nampak manis kalau kita sedang-" hantaman melayang lurus ke kepala Takao

"Hidoi yo Shin-chan..." Takao memegangi bagian kepala yang terkena hantaman.

"Diaam! Itu balasan untukmu yang sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas!" wajah Midorima merona.

"Mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan rona di wajahmu, kau memang menakjubkan~" Takao berusaha menahan tawa-nya.

"Urusaiii nodayo."

"Aree~ bukan kah itu Seirin?" pandangan Takao tertuju pada kerumunan berjaket hitam putih yang sedang mengarah ke lapangan.

"Biarkan mereka sendiri nodayo! Jangan terlibat dengan mereka!" Midorima membetulkan posisi _Shigaraki_ yang hampir jatuh di tangannya.

"Ooooooiiiii Seiriiiin!" Takao tidak memperdulikan partnernya itu dan berlari menuju ke arah kerumunan Seirin.

Kuroko dan Kagami berjalan bersebelahan, disebelahnya berjalan Aida Riko dan Mitobe yang menggendong Koganei yang tertidur di punggungnya, Hyuuga melenggang santai yang diikuti Izuki yang sedang mencatat _Japanese Pun_ yang baru saja ia dengar secara tidak sengaja dari Kuroko yang meledek Kagami, dia nampak antusias.

"Ooooiii Bakaa! Sudah kubilang jangan kesana!" Midorima berlari menyusul pria yang lebih pendek itu.

"Ohisasshiburi desu, Midorima-kun." Kuroko menyapa kawan sejawatnya itu, tapi pria hijau itu tidak membalasnya.

"Uwaaah kawaiii~ Shin-chan apa kau teman pria biru manis ini dulu?" Mata Takao berbinar menyebabkan gamparan mendarat di pipi Takao.

"Hidooi yoo Shin-chaan~" Takao meringis.

"Aku mengharapkan pertandingan yang bagus dari mu nodayo, jadi jangan mengecewakanku hari ini nodayo!" tukas Midorima

"Lagi pula...Pria Leo yang disana! Oha Asa pagi ini berkata kecocokanku dengan Leo hari ini sangat buruk jadi jangan mempermalukanku selama pertandingan nodayo!" Midorima menunjuk ke arah Kagami lalu berjalan melalui Kuroko sambil menggiring Takao masuk lapangan.

Bola mata Kagami mendelik, ia heran, bagaimana bisa pria hijau yang baru saja ditemuinya itu bisa mengetahui hal sepele yang detil seperti itu.

Kuroko menjelaskan pada kekasihnya itu bahwa temannya sedari dulu memiliki kebiasaan buruk-yang terkadang malah sedikitnya menguntungkan- untuk percaya pada Astrologi dan Ramalan, Kagami mengangguk heran dalam benaknya terbesit 'Masih ada yah orang seperti itu di zaman yang sudah maju seperti itu' karena menurutnya di Amerika hampir sulit menemukan orang yang masih bertahan pada kepercayaan seperti itu.

-=SMU Touou 12:00=-

"Uuuhh... aku lelaah~ Rasanya tidak ingin berpindah..." Aomine Daiki memutar sebuah bola basket di ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Mungkin aku sudah mulai tua... Aku sudah tidak punya stamina lagi, aku ingin makan roti..." ia melanjutkan gumamannya yang terdengar seperti orang tua yang sedang sakit pinggang, alasannya itu ia gunakan untuk tidak ikut menonton pertandingan seperti biasa.

"Ah! Sudah kuduga aku akan menemukanmu disini!" suara Satsuki Momoi terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Huh?" Aomine mendongakkan wajahnya, bola basket jatuh terpantul kelantai.

"Apa kau berpura pura sakit untuk melewatkan pertandingan lainnya?" Satsuki mendekat perlahan ke arah pria yang tengah bermalas malasan itu.

"Kita bisa memenangkannya kembali. Tak usah berusaha terlalu keras, sangat merepotkan..." Ucapannya masih nyeleneh seperti biasa kepalanya yang menengadah menatap lurus ke arah Satsuki.

"Moouuu..." Satsuki menghela nafas panjang.

Langit diluar mendung, suara petir menggemuru, membuat pria berkulit gelap itu semakin malas untuk bergerak, Satsuki sudah berusaha untuk mendatanginya kemari dengan harapan ia mau pergi menonton pertandingan, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Sepertinya Tetsu-kun dan Midorin sedang berhadapan satu sama lain~" ucap Satsuki riang, mungkin bisa menyemangati pria itu ketika ia menyebut nama Tetsuya.

Bertolak belakang dengan apa yang diharapkan Satsuki yang tidak mengetahui bahwa pria bersurai Indigo itu baru saja mengalami kejadian yang kurang mengenakkan dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak usah diperdulikan, dan Satsuki, kumohon jangan bicara soal Tetsu dihadapanku, aku sudah muak." Aomine bangkit dari posisinya, tatapannya dingin seperti ingin menelan Satsuki bulat bulat.

"Tapi Tetsu-kun kan?"

"Iii yo... dia sudah bahagia dengan cahaya barunya sekarang." Tatapan pria biru itu kosong.

Satsuki menelan ludahnya, tidakia sangka sebelumnya kalau hubungan mereka sudah seburuk itu, pantas akhir akhir ini Aomine tidak pernah menyinggung soal Tetsu lagi.

"S-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Satsuki mengharapkan respon positif, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar melihat tatapan sinis manik indigo yang berkilat itu.

Aomine menceritakan apa yang terjadi, termasuk ia menceritakan bahwa ia melihat Kuroko berciuman dengan Kagami dan hal itu membuatnya muak, ingin rasanya ia menghabiskan Kagami saat itu juga.

"Sonnaa..." Satsuki tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, pantas pria itu sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak menyenangkan akhir akhir ini, dan dia lebih sering berhubungan dengan Ryouta ketimbang dengan Tetsu.

"Kise-kun bagaimana?" Satsuki pun memastikan bahwa hubungannya dengan Ryouta baik baik saja.

"Jujur aku lebih nyaman dengannya ketimbang Tetsu, namun aku tidak tau harus bagaimana dengan dia..." Aomine kembali berbaring di posisinya semula.

"Yare yare... seperti biasa Aomine-kun memang playboy~ tentukan pilihanmu~ lagi pula, kau juga sudah banyak melakukan hal yang tidak tidak dengan Kise-kun sebelum kau mengenal Tetsu-kun bukan? Walau pada akhirnya kau lebih sering melakukannya pada Tetsu-kun..." Satsuki mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu, rasanya memang, tidak bisa kalau ia meninggalkan dia seorang diri, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Urusaii yo kuso baba!" Aomine sedikit tersipu, entah kenapa ia menyinggung hubungan pribadinya dengan Kise kalau ia tahu dirinya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Tetsu.

.

.

.

-=Skip Time After Shuutoku Match=-

Kemenangan dan dewi fortuna berada di pihak Seirin. Kini badan mereka serasa remuk redam karena 3 hari berturut turut harus berhadapan dengan ketiga raja, Aida Riko dan kawan kawannya memutuskan untuk pergi menghabiskan malam mereka setidaknya untuk mengisi kampung tengah mereka.

"K-Kise dan Kasamatsu!" Kagami berteriak saat ia melihat wajah yang tidak asing baginya di dalam restoran yang mereka masuki.

"Oooii! Sopan dikit kenapa?!" Kasamatsu keberatan dengan cara Kagami memanggilnya yang notabene lebih muda darinya.

Pertemuan yang tidak di duga dengan Kaijou membawa Kuroko,Kagami dan Kise duduk di satu meja yang sama, sementara para anak kelas satu dan senpai senpai mereka duduk di meja yang berbeda mengingat jumlah mereka yang bersebelas itu tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka duduk pada meja yang sama.

"Permisiiiii! Apa kalian masih punya meja untuk berdu-" Takao Kazunari muncul dari balik pintu dengan Midorima yang mengikut dibelakangnya, di luar pun sedang hujan, mereka juga nampak kebasahan.

Hyuuga dan Koganei yang terkejut tidak jadi menenggak isi gelas mereka sementara Riko dan Mitobe masih memegang buku menu di tangan mereka, begitu pula kombinasi aneh meja Kasamatsu, Kagami, Kise, dan Kuroko.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan kenapa cuman berdua, dimana yang lainnya?!" celetuk Hyuuga frontal ditengah keheningan yang terasa janggal.

"Kami kehilangan para senpai, dan tadi Shin-chan menangis, jadi sebagai kekasih yang baik aku membawanya kesini untuk menghiburnya." Takao tertawa sambil menjelaskan pada Hyuuga CS.

"EEEEEH! Midorimacchi pacaraaaaan!" Kise nampak antusias.

"Jaga mulutmu model homo!" bentak Midorima.

"Tapi Midorimacchi kan juga homo ssuu~ kau pacaran sama Takaocchi buktinyaaa~" mulut Kise manyun.

"Kita pergi ketempat lain!" Midorima menarik Takao keluar.

Hujan diluar bertambah deras jadi mereka terpaksa harus makan disini sampai menunggu hujan nya reda, jadi Takao memutuskan kembali kedalam.

Takao melihat kombinasi meja yang cukup unik disana dan menurutnya akan lebih menyenangkan kalau Shin-channya bergabung disana, kebetulan ia melihat Kasamatsu disana.

"Kasamatsu dari Kaijou kan?" ucapnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kasamatsu heran.

"Aku melihatmu di majalah Bola Basket bulanan,jarang sekali aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang berada di posisi yang sama denganku seperti ini, aku ingin bicara banyak denganmu." Takao menyeret Kasamatsu bergabung dengan Seirin CS dan menyebabkan sebuah kombinasi yang kian aneh.

Sementara kombinasi ajaib itu berbincang sambil makan, begitu juga yang lain, kondisi perbincangan mereka semakin memanas sampai akhirnya seporsi bulat Okonomiyaki mendarat di kepala Midorima,dan pria Hijau itu sadar kalau kekasihnya yang menerbangkan makanan itu ke atas kepalanya.

"Kita bicarakan hal yang tadi itu sebentar... Takao kemarilah!" bentak Midorima yang dengan kesal menghampiri Takao dan menyeretnya ke luar.

"Maaf maaaf~" namun permintaan maaf itu benar benar sia sia, Takao lagi lagi kena bogem mentah pria hijau Tsundere itu.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali dari urusan 'Pribadi'nya dengan Takao, Midorima kembali kemejanya, dan kebetulan, mendengar percakapan mengenai Aomine.

"Ada dua anggota Kiseki no Seidai di daerah Tokyo, yang satu bernama Aomine Daiki, dia memiliki style yang sama sepertimu, dan kau akan menghadapinya di liga kejuaraan." Midorima mengambil tas miliknya dan Takao dan berniat meninggalkan meja itu.

"Haah? Aku tidak benar benar berniat melawannya... Tapi dia cukup Kuat kan?" Tukas Kagami, yang terkejut mendengar bahwa ia akan berhadapan dengan pria yang di temuinya waktu itu.

"Sangat Kuat, bahkan untuk orang sepertimu..." air wajah Tetsu berubah.

Kagami melihat kekasihnya itu tidak ingin membahas soal pria itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Jangan bercanda, dan satu hal... Aku tidak akan kalah di pertandingan berikutnya!" Midorima melangkah pergi.

"Kita tidak perlu menentukan siapa yang mengayuh benda ini dengan janken bukan?" Takao sudah menunggu di luar dengan Chariotnya, Midorima membalas pertanyaan kekasihnya dengan tersenyum.

"Sebagai gantinya,lucky itemmu ini sangat menyusahkan..." tukas Takao sambil memindahkan Shigaraki itu agar kekasihnya mudah untuk duduk.

"Yaa~ lain kali tidak akan gagal, aku akan membawa Shigaraki yang lebih besar~" tukas pria Tsundere itu riang.

"Ukuran tidak masalah!" rengek Takao.

.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap, Takao mengayuh Chariot itu perlahan, pandangannya lurus kedepan, terasa berat memang, tapi apa daya? Demi kekasihnya itu ia rela mengayuh benda itu kapan saja dan kemana saja.

"Tokorode Shin-chan~ kau tadi siang cemburu yah waktu aku bilang Kuroko itu manis?" Takao mencoba menahan tawanya sambil terus fokus membawa chariotnya.

"Diaam! Atau kujitak seperti tadi!" bentak Midorima merona.

"Aikawarazu da naaa~ Shin-chan~ setidaknya kali ini jujur kenapa? Kan ga ada yang lihat ini." Takao merasa geli dengan tingkah Tsundere kekasihnya itu.

"U-ummm... Tapi jangan salah paham yah! Bukannya aku menyukaimu atau apa! Aku jelas jelas membencimu nodayo!" wajah Tsundere si hiijau itu merona, ia tengah mebebat ulang taping jemarinya yang sedikit kendur.

"Kalau tidak suka, kenapa kau terus memaksaku untuk melakukan hal ini dan hal itu Shiiiiin-chaaaaan~" ledek Takao.

"TAKAAAOOOO!"" nada bicara Midorima meninggi.

"Ssssstt~ kau bisa membangunkan orang yang tertidur, Honey~" Ledek Takao yang wajahnya merah akibat menahan tawanya.

"Biarkan aku berteriak atau kau yang akan kubuat tidak bisa bergerak besok nodayo!" bentak Midorima dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu.

Takao terkejut dengan respon kekasihnya, ingin rasanya ia mengelus surai hijau itu, dan ingin rasanya ia melihat betapa manisnya Shin-channya saat merona, tapi apa daya? Ia sedang mengayuh, ia hanya bisa tertawa, dan menyimpan semua kesenangannya untuk nanti malam.

"Aku, atau kau yang tidak akan kubiarkan bisa bergerak besok Shin-chaaaaan~" tawa Takao kian meledak.

"Urusaaiii! Kau tidak mau kan membangunkan orang yang sudah tidur nodayoo?!"

"Aaaaaaaawh~ Shin-chan yang mengulangi perkataanku terdengar sangat maniiiis~"

"Urusai Baka! Lihat saja nanti! Aku tidak akan segan padamu!" Midorima menjambak rambut Takao dari belakang.

"Aaaaaawh~ Kaawaiiii~ lihat saja Shin-chan~ aku akan menghabisimu dalam sepuluh ronde~" ledek Takao lagi.

"DAMARE! BAAKA BAKA BAKA BAAAAAAAKAA!" Midorima mengguncang tubuh Takao.

""Haaaaaaii~"

"Tapi kalau kau serius, jangan terlalu keras, aku tidak tahan sakit nodayo..." wajah Midorima memerah, ia memeluk punggung pria itu, aroma khas Takao menyeruak di hidungnya, yang membuat pelukan itu semakin erat.

"PPFFTTT-" Takao semakin ingin cepat sampai di rumah, dan menghabisi anak itu seperti janjinya.

"Kau bisa jaga mulutmu gak sih!" bentak si hijau itu lagi.

"Yang bicara banyak dari tadi dan main peluk peluk aja kan Shin-chan~" Takao menggoda anak itu dengan mengelus tangan Midorima yang bersarang di dadanya.

"HUMPH! DASAR BAKA! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAHMU LAGI!" Midorima semakin jengkel.

"Kalau gitu, biar ga sakit juga~ tutup aja matanya~" Takao menyinggung lagi apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti malam.

"Bisa diam gak siiiihh!"

"Daisuki da yo Shin-chan~" tukas Takao yang sebetulnya masih ingin tertawa dan menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang diam nodayo!"

Sahut sahutan masih terus terdengar sepanjang jalan dan tidak berhenti sampai mereka tiba di rumah Midorima, benar benar malam yang panjang dan melelahkan, namun menyenangkan setidaknya untuk mereka berdua.

-=To be Continued=-

.

.

.

-=Author Section=-

YAAAAAAAAAY UPDAAAAATE~ akhirnya selesai jugaaa~ gomen neee telaaaat kena WB lagi *WB mulu luu alay*

Gimanaaaa? Puaaass? Kali ini yang muncul adalah TakaMido~ duuuh untung bisa pas sesuai yang diinginkan, Mika kira gak akan pas dan jadi melenceeng~ *kok kamu malah curhat*

Review? Review? :D

Nantikan kelanjutannya yaah~ kira kira Pairing mana yang bakal muncul selanjutnyaa~ Kita lihat saja nantiiii~ XDDD

Mind to Review my Fic?


End file.
